


Shut Up

by FlowerCrowned



Series: Shut Up- Michael/Luke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrowned/pseuds/FlowerCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke asks Michael a question that makes him stop breathing. Is the phrase "Shut up" just a phrase or a cover up for Michael's feelings. The answer is yes. Michael wants to make out with Luke. Really badly. Just don't tell anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these gifs-
> 
> http://rockashton.tumblr.com/post/58664560597/dirtyhipsterharry-watching-tv-x
> 
> Because my train of thought went to them making out.

"Hey Mikey, is it true what people are saying?" Luke said, entering Michael's room.

"What are you talking about?" Michael replied, the vague question confusing him momentarily.

"You know, how whenever you tell me to shut up, you're flirting with me."

Michael stopped breathing for a second. He honestly thought that if he was rude to Luke, no one could figure out that he liked him. "Why does it matter?" Michael asked, trying to act pissed instead of scared.

"Well, if it's true then can I do this?" Luke asked, cautiously towards Michael and straddled him. With no objections from Michael, Luke leaned in. His lips touched Michael's and he was in shock for a moment. Luke had never thought about making out with Michael until this week, because of the amount that was posted about how Michael might just have a school girl-ish crush on Luke. The kiss sent sparks flying through him when Michael moved his lips against Luke's. Michael's hands moved to Luke's back and tried to pull him is as close as possible. Luke's hand moved to Michael's hair, tugging on the strands at the nape of his neck. Michael moaned, causing Luke to only pull harder so he could hear that sound again. The kiss lasted a little longer, but all too soon Luke pulled away. Michael was sad that they couldn't stay like that all day, but the view he got when he opened his eyes almost made up for not still kissing Luke. Luke was still sitting on his lap, eyes at least a shade darker than earlier, silently panting with a huge grin on his face. Michael wondered what he looked like to Luke because Luke looked like a god to him. They sat in silence, staring at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Luke was the first one to break the silence. "So, um, would you maybe want to go on a d-date with me?" Luke asked shyly, all confidence lost in a matter of seconds.

"What kind of question is that? Shut up and kiss me you fool," Michael replied with a smile before crashing his lips onto Luke's.


End file.
